User talk:Death horseman95
Have you asked why he had shorter timeout? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:27, September 29, 2019 (UTC) My respect to you went down the moment when you decided to use quilt-tripping to get your way instead of having a bit of patience and waiting. The decision to keep your timeout was done by omuni so wait for her reasoning for doing it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:38, September 29, 2019 (UTC) You mean you didn't even bother checking who unlocked DYPAD before demanding me do the same to you? Go to bother the one who decided to keep you blocked. They might even have a reason for it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:46, September 29, 2019 (UTC) DYPAD is locked again. By Alissa the Wise Wolf. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:58, September 29, 2019 (UTC) Don't you think you are taking these problems too far? could you have waited 3 days after the blockage, what problem do you have with omuni to degrade it?~~User talk:Arquetion You are being a little paranoid since as far as we know they blocked you for arguing with the user bydad despite saying that you already cut all contact with him. Tell me more about that story so I can understand a little more.~~User talk:Arquetion you better settle for that bydad was degraded, and that imouto is no longer there to bother you.~~User talk:Arquetion I thought they were talking about dealing with every argument on this site instead the staff only. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:20, October 1, 2019 (UTC) Hi, I was already planning on promoting Alissa. I just was waiting a short while until the infighting, arguments, and chaos had been settled first before I did so. As i wanted to start this new path for the wikia on a positive note, and didn't want to rush through things and sour the mood overall. Its not really a smart move to promote someone to the head of the wikia, while the rest of the wikia is still in chaos after all. ^_^;; It would have been best to wait until everyone was calm and focused before offering Alissa the status of bureaucrat. Its like offering someone the position of President while marshal law is currently in effect. I just makes things worse for everyone involved. So it would have best to wait a few days before promoting anyone else so we now that no more arguments would develop. I only promoted Omuni early because she was staying neutral during this mess and I trust her far more then the rest of the staff. If this happens again in the future, lets not try to rush through things before promoting someone, k?SageM (talk) 18:42, October 11, 2019 (UTC)SageM The changes that Alisa proposes, could ruin the wiki, with the massive elimination of powers that were accepted by all including administrators, proving that many are leaving the wiki, since the fandom network would be good for many to leave and that the pages are being eliminated would close this wikia, alisa pretends that everything is fine with these changes, when the reality these changes could ruin the wiki or cause irreparable damage.~~User talk:Arquetion I don't have much experience using discord, I only use it to observe the conversations of others.~~User talk:Arquetion